duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
SMV: Thomas is a Vegetarian
Duchess Productions' music video of I'm a Vegetarian from Leo the Lion (2006). Song: * I'm a Vegetarian Song From: * Leo's Story (2006) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * Banjo: Leeks and honeydew, Baba good new Chenshut needs two. Organic sprouts, oh, my! I'm thinking of a dinner of tasty hot stir fry. Yes, I say everyone should give it a try. * (Dopey Playing Drums) * Thomas O'Malley: Ooh, they say about the things I like to eat. Shh. Hey, I say, I'm a lion who doesn't eat meat. * (Usagi and her Friends Playing Beach Volleyball) * Thomas O'Malley: I'm a vegetarian. I'll say it again. Yes, I'm a vegetarian. I didn't say a veterinarian. Listen again, I'm a vegetarian. I'm a vegetarian. * (Shaggy Floating in a Raft) * Thomas O'Malley: Soy, fresh fruit. Every day makes me say, "Hurrah!". * (Beach Scene from Pokemon Sun and Moon: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair) * Thomas O'Malley: Corn, string beans, applesauce makes me scream out "Yay!". * (Olaf Sunbathing) * Thomas O'Malley: I'm a vegetarian. I'll say it again. Yes, I'm a vegetarian. I didn't say a veterinarian. Listen again, no, I'm a vegetarian. One more time! I'm a vegetarian. * (Banjo Falls) * Thomas O'Malley: Vegetarian as me. It's exactly what I choose to be. Lion with a heart who eats from the tree. Hey, time to eat. Set the table, I'm ready to feast. * (Beach Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: Uh-Oh, Dynamo) * Thomas O'Malley: Ah, a grassy treat. So much better than a pile of meat. * (Beach Scene from Dragon Tales: Sand Castle Hassle) * Thomas O'Malley: No, no, take it away. That's not for me, uh-uh, no way. Calamari? I don't think so. Get off the table, go, man, go. That's just too gross. What I hate most is just not my thing. I'm a vegetarian. I'm a vegetarian. * (Roller Coaster Scene from A Goofy Movie) * Thomas O'Malley: Peppers, avocados, honeydew, and citrus fruit, I eat a lotta beans even though they make me toot. Bananas are delish, they make a yummy dish, and make me happy. Mozzarella, I'm in love with cheddar cheese, they can please. Brussels Sprouts, you're my shouts brightly spoons to my tooth. Applesauce, squash and peas, orange shoes, fresh and squeeze, and hot fudge Sundae. So, you can see, I do things differently. * (Beach Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Shell Shocked) * Thomas O'Malley: Hunt? Who, me? It's just not my genes. * (Swimming Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure) * Thomas O'Malley: I've got to be true to me. * (Explosion Scene from Finding Nemo) * Thomas O'Malley: And I'm a vegetarian. And I'm a vegetarian. And I'm a vegetarian. I'm a vegetarian. Rawr! Shh. * ("The End" Title Card from Alice in Wonderland Appears) Clips/Years/Companies: * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (@1979 Don Bluth) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (@2010 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon (The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair; @1997 OLM) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Uh-oh Dynamo; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Dragon Tales (Sand Castle Hassle; @1999-2005 PBS) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Shell Shocked; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) Notes: * Dedicated to TheWildAnimal13, Eli Wages, CoolZDanethe5th, KARDisney, & Jacob Allen. * Feel free to do your own version. Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Videos